Mother to Mother
by BusySoothsayer
Summary: Molly is feeling a little melancholy when she is visited by a special person wanting her to attend Memorial Dedication for the fifth anniversary for the Battle of Hogwarts.


Dishes done, kitchen cleaned and the last of the laundry folded and put away. But Molly Weasley, matriarch of the Weasley clan, still feels like there is something that needs to be done, so she has decided that she would finish her knitting and complete a couple more sweaters just in case someone needed more.

Molly let out a little sigh of resignation for her overly quiet life. Life was really simple these days. Simple and mind blowingly quiet. The children were all grown up and out of the house now and busy with jobs and marriages and children. When you have had years of children running wild around the house getting under foot, the sudden quiet of the 'Empty Nest Syndrome' doesn't go away with occasional weekend visits.

While drinking her tea, Molly started reflecting on her life. Seven wonderful children and one 'adopted' son and daughter (Harry was always a favorite over Hermione, though). Her happiness was bittersweet with the loss of Fred. Oh, how those twins, Fred and George, were always busy and getting into trouble because of their curious and practical joking nature.

Molly started towards the stairs to bring the laundry to the bedrooms when she glimpsed at the first photo. Like most houses with a staircase, there was a photo on the wall for almost every step going up. The newer photos were on the lower level and Molly's heart caught in her throat as she glimpsed at the photo at the first step. The red-headed boy had a mischievous smile on his face and when she passed by it, Photo Fred waved at her and mouthed, "I love you, Mom". It always did that when she passed by and it never failed to give her smile. Today she could only produce a sad smile. Her Freddie; his life lost in the final battle at Hogwarts. Always playful, pulling practical jokes with his twin but always protective of those who needed help. She stopped and kissed her finger and placed it on Photo Fred's temple and slid her finger down a bit. Photo Fred leaned into the finger and smiled at her. Because of her melancholy mood, Molly had to stifle a sob and placed the laundry on the stairs and went back towards the kitchen.

Molly rubbed the tears from her eyes and when she looked up with blurry vision, she seen a young woman with light red hair in the kitchen. Startled at the sight, she said in a surprised voice, "Ginny!, when did you get back fr…". Molly realized she was staring at an apparition.

"Hello, Molly." The apparition said with a smile. "I'm sorry to have startled you."

"Lily?" Molly squeaked. "Lily, is that you?"

Standing in her kitchen, wearing a pale white flowing robe that swirled around the apparition like a dreamlike fog, with smiling look of understanding, stood Lily Potter. Molly made to embrace her when she realized that Lily was an apparition.

Lily held out her ghostly hands and placed them on Molly's face. "Molly, I want to thank you." she said sincerely. At Molly's confused look Lily went on, "you have looked out for Harry even though he was not your responsibility. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he put Harry in Petunia's care. We may have had the same blood running through veins but her jealously and mean spiritedness, with the abuse she heaped on my child, killed any protection that would have been gained."

"He was such a lovely child; the whole family has accepted him from the beginning." Molly said, then she gave a quick look to the wall of photos and her eyes landed on Percy. "Well, most of them."

Ghost Lily gave a small laugh and looked seriously at Molly again. "Molly, I need you to do something." At Molly's questioning look she started speaking again. "I need you to go to the War Memorial Dedication at Hogwarts."

"No, Lily, I couldn't…." Molly started to protest.

"Now may be your best chance, Molly. Life is about to get busy for you…" Lily pleaded.

"Don't I know it! Harry and Ginny are about to be married after Ginny's Quidditch season ends. Ron and Hermione's wedding is next. Oh and George and Angelina are about to add to the grandchild brood. Bill and Fleur are on child number two…" Molly started listing all the things that the future was bringing forth to use as an excuse but Ghost Lily stopped her.

"Molly! Breath!" Ghost Lily was starting to sound a little exasperated. "The monument is dedicated to all of the people who fought and died against evil at the Battle of Hogwarts. Plus, they plan on dedicating the fifth floor swamp to George and Fred and start using it in the History of Hogwarts lessons."

"But..."

Lily just continued like she wasn't interrupted, "Also, Molly, I want to thank you for steering Harry to a happy career path."

Molly sighed, "After Dumbledore and every other capable adult witch and wizard hide and expected Harry to defeat the darkest Wizard of our time, I didn't think being an Auror was in his best interest. Yes, I felt guilty like I was manipulating him like Dumbledore did, but I didn't want him to be hurt anymore."

"And you were right. Even though Harry's career as a Quidditch player only lasted a few years because of his popularity, the knowledge he gained has helped him become a better healer and taking that knowledge along with other sports knowledge will help him with his Muggle medicine studies. Having an office that accepts both muggles and magic will help keep him grounded and keep him home with his family." Ghost Lily gave Molly a small smile and looked over her shoulder.

"I hope to see you again, Molly in a few days. Good bye" She whispered a "thank you" and disappeared.

Molly stared at the spot Ghost Lily stood when the house door opened and Arthur walked in. Arthur smiled a hello at her and Molly responded. Then she looked him square in the eye and said, "Arthur, I want to go to Hogwarts fifth Anniversary of end of the war and the War Memorial Dedication."


End file.
